jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD Black) Ch. ???: Conflicting Emotions
Again, I'm glad that I'm in a world where Miyama's words can make sense, or else this would be a very freaky and disturbing story to tell kids. "You'll stop your attacks at Kuoh... If I give Onizuka-san's head back?" I repeated Oliver's request and said 'proposal' a few times, both within my head and outside of it, with now Miyama with his crossed arms and waiting for a response. I had again this strange feeling in my gut, and for some reason, I wanted to punch the daylight out of that nephilim. "Yes. You heard me right, Brass dragon." He said, extending his hand to me and summoning his Sacred Gear, only to let it slip away from his hand and hit the floor. I dunno why, but I feel that he's lying somehow. I don't believe him. After everything that happened, after everyone he has hurt, after everything he has done... He's seriously thinking in stop now?! "I rather stop my actions against Kuoh academy and this city than no longer be able to talk and see my sister Eiko. Her head and circuits might be functioning right now, but as the time will go on, I'm afraid that she'll need a new body for nutrition and heat control, and only our group can provide this. So, in order to avoid unnecessary blood in our hands, I'm asking you to think about it." "Avoid... Blood in your hands?" I paraphrased him, clutching my hands again as rage was building up inside of me. That's ironic, very ironic coming from him! "That's pretty funny coming from a terrorist! However, it's even funnier for you to think I'll cooperate. People almost died during the last trial!" "..." He eyed me for a second or two, and sighed. Sometimes I really want to understand what he's thinking about. For I'm sure, there's never too much thinking about others in this world. I sneezed, someone's probably talking about me, or it's just the weather changing plus my subdued fever. I'm going stray again, what the hell? We faced each other. "As you know, we won't measure damages or hate in order to achieve our ultimate objective, finding someone able to destroy the ultimate Evil, and finally kill our father. I'm as determined as to even change the colour of my eyes in order to do so. However, when it comes to my sisters, are the only moments when I'll withdraw." "Why is that? You said it, didn't you? Sacrifice everything in order to kill your old man, no matter the cost, including having everyone against you. What's the deal of-...?" I stopped midsentence as suddenly the atmosphere became heavier, and his eyes for me sharpened even more, feeling his gaze of hatred and anger. Is he... Is he angry at me? I prepared myself for a possible clash, but soon he sighed, and the place returned to it's normal self. I didn't get it. Miyama adjusted his Uniform from Gessen High, and lowered his aura and hands. "You've said that... you and Miyama are similar in some ways, but by the response to my offer, I realize that you couldn't be more wrong. We're completely opposites in every regard." Oliver said without a bit of hesitation. He now changed the subject, making me double take and gasp in surprise. He stayed quiet for most of this, but the uneasy aura didn't disappear. "To be fair, I feel offended when you compare yourself to me. You don't have a clue of what I've been through, and even if I don't show it, I'm boiling with rage right now. It's like comparing a canon MC character with a fanon OC, you have no right to tell or know how I feel... At all." "Yes, I am aware of that, Miyama." I said back responding his frown with one of my own. I know, he knows, I won't ever be able to understand him, like I wouldn't ever be able to understand Annie or Takeshi from that time. However... "Doesn't mean I won't sympathize for you." "Even if you would, I don't want any of your pity. All I want is Eiko's head from you, and that's it. Anything else, I refuse. I refuse to receive anything else or have assistance from someone like you." "..." I went quiet again. This time, I was confused. Is he... Labeling me? For what? What am I for him? Is he still thinking about... Being in a manga? But I thought we passed through those! "Someone... Like me?" "Someone who is happy, someone who rules the world." "...?!" "Don't you get it? You're the happy one, you're the lucky one. Ever since I can remember, my life has always been hell. Miyama's father Miyama Fuichi doing his experiments on me, injecting me with poison and magical potions in order to test their effects on humans, going even more crazy after learning I possessed Ddraig's sacred Gear on me and testing the powers of anti-dragon spells. Everyday was torture, hearing the screams of my brothers and sisters as they slowly died for the sake of my dad's so called 'justice'. And when I Thought I could live a normal life with my adoptive family, the Ultimate Evil remembered me that no matter what I do, I can't escape my fate for what I am, for what I should be." He said, looking down and retelling his sad backstory, suddenly lifting his eyes to me and tossing one of those cards. "How about you? I know about you, I know who and what you are, and just by looking at you, it makes me want to throw up. What right you have to try compare yourself to me? You're the happy one, you're the one who has everything... A powerful and Miraculous Sacred Gear that saves you from hard work and problems... A happy and complete family to come back to... A harem of beautiful girls that would do anything for you... And the legacy of the Great Hero of the underworld, Hyoudou Issei, for you to take advantage from and be praised without doing anything! I had to fight and cry ever since I was just a kid, suffering things a chump like you would never imagine, and having nothing at all. Until me and my sisters escaped from the Miyama house. They're... the only thing I have. Someone who has been given everything could never understand..." And now he's crying, tears escaping his eyes he tried to maintain his stoic and professional stance as I could only stare at him. I don't know what to feel, but now, I can't, I won't, I don't feel any pity for him. No, he's the one who doesn't understand. "But my sisters means the world to me. They're the only thing I have, and the only thing I fight for. So, I'm willing to do anything, even stop my objective and change the colors of my eyes, to keep them safe and sound." "..." I went quiet, but I can feel my blood slowly boils in rage and anger. He knows nothing, nothing about me. "Just who the hell... Do you think you are?!" "Someone who suffered enough unlike you, someone who knows how this world works unlike you, someone who earned, and didn't given, his merits unlike you, and someone a happy, inexperienced, milk-stinking chump like you can't understand, not even in a million years. Someone..." Who knows what a loss feels like, and don't want that to happen ever again, unlike yo-... *ZING!* *DOOOOOOOOOON!* "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP...!" And everything ended in a second. Without thinking twice, my left hand turned into a dragon claw, and summoned my dull grandsword, clashing it against Oliver, the Boosted Gear and Angau Glas in a violent encounter. He lifted his own sword against me, but my rage was so uncontrollable I pushed Rhongomiant to the limit, and bashed him away with the sheer force alone. The result caused several trees to fall, and create a path of destruction, the crimson armor that was my enemy by the end of it. You know what? Fuck this! Fuck him! Fuck his backstory! Fuck his motives! Fuck everything about him! I don't care anymore! He's... He's dead meat for me now! He doesn't know, he doesn't understand! Who the fuck he think he is?! He's dead! "Haaaaaah~...! Haaaaaaah~...!" Vapor of rage and wrath was been expelled from my mouth, as my own vision began to blur, anger taking over my body, tears running down my cheeks. Loss... My losses... People I couldn't protect, people who I couldn't even say goodbye to... People that... That I was so close... So close to... Nina... Julia... Allocer... Annie.. Chiba... "Why so angry?" I turned my eyes to the crimson armor in front of me, standing up and summoning from one of his own hands a gigantic spear of light. Even from here, I could feel the deadly aura around it. That power was enough to kill a devil. He looked too calm, too composed, yet he was still crying. "I know, you know, what I'm saying it's true. I suffered the worst, so I can do the worst. Rei would say a chump like you would never understand, but we both know this world is a cruel place, with cruel and selfish people. Only people like us can understand each other, while you just sit and laugh, blessed with everything, without even realizing the poor ones around you! You can UNDERSTAND!" *ZING!* "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!* *ZOOM!* *CRASH!* *DOOOOON!* "What?!" "Haaaaah...! Haaaaah...!" My mouth... I can feel the metallic Taste of blood, as particles of light hovered right around me. It hurts, it hurts like hell, but like this Puny Light spear will stop me! He'll see! I'll bite next his head off! He's the one... He's the one who doesn't UNDERSTANDS! "Tch... Can't even think of anything. I pity of you, Heretic Plague Dragon Sasamoto Zenjirou. Ignorant fool!" And then he summoned another rune from his back, and from there, it came something... Something. What is that? It looks like, but it can't be a sword. The shape reminiscent of a cylinder or a pillar, damn Miyama, and it's made entirely of a black rock, with raw minerals serving as a handle, several runes carved on the said blade and with such an ancient aura I can hear whispering from it. "We're one of the same?! WE'RE EQUALS?! Don't you fuck with me! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO UNDERSTAND ME, THEN I'LL HAVE TO DESTROY THIS WHOLE CITY FOR YOU TO SUFFER AT LEAST A PORTION OF WHAT I'VE SUFFERED!" "..." ... ... ... I'm sorry, Sarah-san... I couldn't maintain our promise... WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN...! WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN...! "From ancient times, the earth and heavens parted ways. From that moment, I was born, and I still remains..." AM THE EVIL PLAGUE DRAGON WHO CONSUMED UPON THE HERESIES AGAINST GOD...! AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON THAT SHALL ERASE THE GIFT OF LIFE AND LIGHT GIVEN BY GOD...! "The firsts, the seconds, the thirds and their sons. Rise, downfall, death and rebirth. Endless circles came and went, yet I still remain..." SHALL DEVOUR THE DREAM, AND RIP THE INFINITE TO NAUGHT... MOCK THE INFINITE, AND CONSUME UPON THE DREAM... "Gods, demons, slayers and saints; I saw the birth of them all, and I shall see the death of them all, 'cuz I'm the one who still, and shall remain..." SHALL BECOME THE EVIL DRAGON OF THE HERETICAL PLAGUE SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION... "From the birth of the universe, to the dawn of light and life, I shall stand, 'cuz I shall remain, the absolute existence who shall witness the end of times..." I SHALL DRAG YOU FROM THE PEAKS INTO THE GOLDEN PURGATORY!!] I SHALL DROWN YOU IN THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY! "So as I pray, the sword of the absolute." DRIV-...!(Unison) "ENUMA ELIS-...!" Zenjirou... huh? "OLIVER-NII, ZERO-CHAN...!" "ZENJIROU...!" "What...?" Light came back to my senses. And with it, a powerful electric shock through my whole body. Worst of all, I felt myself restrained toe to toe, and soon fatigue reached me. I blinked once, twice, and now, the saw Yoko on the brink of tears in front of me, while behind her, Shoda was their aiming Megiddo at both me and Oliver, and the remaining Miyama girls restraining both Oliver and Miyama with energy ropes and metal cuffs. I wasn't doing any better, paper seals around me and covering each inch of my body. "Yoko...?" "Thank goodness I've the contract with you! What were you thinking?! A second longer and you and Pent would've leveled the entire town!" She said, reaching for my now-calmed self and using her energy to put my nerves under control. I took another glance at the other side, and Oliver was calm from what I could tell, but Miyama was still struggling with his sword-thingy, the Kaoru sister trying her hard to lock his head and Nemuro-san trapping him with her black rods and absorption lines. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, Rei-chan! Remember what we're here for!" The spiky-haired one, Nonaka Kaoru or something, said with a trap around Miyama's neck, all green with emerald details. "Remember the plan! Don't get yourself killed nor kill! You're not like that!" "Let me at him! I'll kill him! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU I SAY! I'LL START A WAR FOR EIKO! YOU'LL SEE, I'LL...!" And he was cut off when the absorption lines around pulled him harder, and he was launched backwards into a black box of darkness, PRISON if kaichou serves me correct, and disappeared in thin air. I guess this is over. "Yareyareyareyareyare, wasn't Zero-chan on his PMS. But wait, he's a guy~. That's random, but, we at least got Oliver-nii under control, why why why?" Nemuro-san said, deactivating her sacred gears and turning her gaze to us. Blinking once, twice with her purple orbs, she sighed and sat on the sandy floor. "Kaoru, are we done?" "Yes? Like, I dunno. I'll check it right away." And then, she turned to us, smiling so awkwardly and scratching her head. The aura around here suddenly changed, at it became lighter, softer even. "Yooo~, still, we want Eiko-chan's head, okay? Like, please. We don't want any trouble, and we promise we won't attack anymore, okay? Okay. See ya." "Wait...!" And before I could even protest or do anything besides... Nod my head because I'm still sealed, they again disappeared in their teleportation seal. But not before they say. "So... Like, see ya in the last trial~!" And, in the end, we and Shoda were left alone, with only the breeze of the midnight sky. I Dunno... I dunno how to feel? How do you feel after almost breaking someone's whole? This is... The first time I bursted in so much hate. Not even when Nero-san and Takeshi taunted me I felt like this before? It was rage, not hate. But I can say this now... I hate, hate, hate Miyama Rei! I don't... I don't understand? I don't feel it? I don't know what 'loss' is? No, he's the one who doesn't understand! He's the one who doesn't WANT to understand! He's the one who...! *SLAP!* "Ouch!" And I felt a burn right on my left cheek. It was quick, but the pain still is there. It took me a few moments to snap out of my trance and see that the one who slapped me was Yoko. "Stop... Making yourself miserable, Zenjirou." She spoke, as I could only try to shake the pain away. She then released my seals to hug me, very tightly. Suddenly, all of my rage was gone, and again I felt warm. She patted my head and pulled herself closer, as I sighed again the steam of heat in my head. I'm thinking too much again. "Please, stop doing this. Stop making yourself suffer. I said I was going to protect you, didn't I? Don't... Don't make me feel unaccomplished. Please..." "..." There's no way I'd forgive Miyama Rei nor Oliver nor his girls, at all. But there's also no need for me to make Yoko upset. I won't... I won't think of that too much. If it's makes her sad, I won't bother to think too much. I sighed once again, and patted her on the head. "Okay. I'm sorry, Yoko." "Yeah. You should be, dummy." She said, as we continued to embrace each other, sharing warmth in that Cold night. "If you do it again, I'll take your virginity." "..." Typical... . ~~x~~ . "So, Miyama Rei said that he'll start a war against Kuoh if we don't give onizuka's head for him." I confessed everything that happened yesterday to Berolina-san in her office. As always, she's sitting on her chair, deep in thoughts, as Kaichou is sitting on a nearby chair, sipping on tea, all while I notice Aria-san's and Audrey-san's absence. "And if we hand her over, he'll stop his attacks on Kuoh. That's... Actually too good to be true." "Yeah, isn't it?" I said back, giving her a piece of my mind. She's thinking just like me, of course that's all bullshit! That Miyama idiot, of course that he'll do anything to come closer to his goal. "He's a psychopath. Of course he'll stab us the moment we give Onizuka to him!" "Zenjirou-kun, I hate to counter you, but maybe you're being a little too harsh on him." Kaichou said to me, as I turned an incredulous gaze at her. Wait, is she defending him? No, wait, she's probably talking about Sarah-san, and, as much as i hate it, Oliver. Of course, Sarah-san is one of them, back probably a good person. I hope, I wait. "Oliver-san and Sarah-chan said that he's just a confused child, just like the rest of them. Maybe if we talk to him, any more conflict no longer will be necessary." "Do you really think that after what he did to class 1-D, kaichou?! Of what he did to his own sister back in the trial?! I met him directly, and he's nothing more than a psycho!" I said back, startling both of them with the volume of my voice. Maybe I'm being too loud, maybe I'm being too rude, but I don't care, they need to see how much he's a freak. I turned to the redhead now bluenette. "Right, Berolina-san?! You know, right? What he did is unforgivable!" "True, he might be lowest of scum, we don't know. But what he did to class 1-D is unforgivable, and I don't trust someone with a sacred gear, nor someone who needs a mediator to discuss those." She said in a flat, yet heavy tone, as suddenly drops of blood began to stain her table, coming directly from her knuckles. She did understand, of course! She's really smart, she gets it! However, what she said right after it. "However, as absurd as this offer might be, we can't discard it just yet." "Eh...?" My world stopped right there. Wait, what? What did she say? She said to... Consider his offer?! No, wait, that's not right! Berolina-san, you're smarter than that! There's no way for you to say that with a straight face! "Berolina-san, you're joking, right? I mean... I mean! Wait..." "Sasamoto Zenjirou, we can't discard the possibility of such stalemate." She continued, as my respect for her dropped by a ton. "You have to understand: no matter what he did or what we're feeling, as the residing devil protecting Kuoh town, I must strike for the most bloodless deal of this." "So what? Send the DxD children! Kaichou! Aria-nee and the others! Fucking, Albert! Problem solved!" I said to her, slamming my hand on the table, as she continued to stare at me with a gaze that shows her also dropping respect for me. I don't care! If she can't see the most 'bloodless deal', I'm trying to show for her! "Don't tell me you don't see how easy that would be! I defeated three of them, me, the worst evil dragon there is, defeated the Sekiryuutei! It can't be too hard for you to think that!" "It's you who doesn't see how risky that is!" She stood up from her chair to face me, her purple, slitted gaze clashing with my own, as Kaichou also stood up to look up between us. We continued to stare at each other, unable to stop. "I know how easy that would be! But think of the consequences! Zenjirou, if they unleash the full power of the Sekiryuutei and dragon kings as the same time as us, Kuoh would be destroyed!" "I don't care! What about the others schools! They said it's not the first time! Imagine the others, what we'll save them from by destroying them now!" I said, getting closer and angrier at her! What?! She doesn't understand! She doesn't want to understand! "So what about Kuoh?! If we can vanish him and the others once and for all, I think Kuoh would be enough to-...!" "Don't you dare think of that! DON'T YOU DARE!" And she exploded, as black eyes formed around her normal ones and fangs sprouted out of her mouth. "This is for your own good! Why can't you see that I'm trying my best to protect Everyone?! Why can't you understand, Rina?!" "...?!" "Ah...!" And then, silence. After those words, we both shut our mouths, and stared at each other with wide eyes. Wait... No, I don't want to fight with Berolina-san. I can't fight with Nemesis-san. What is this? I... I... "..." "B-Berolina-sa-...?" "And that's all, folks!" Before I could even mutter an apology, suddenly a pair of hands blocked my mouth and eyes, pulling me away from where I originally was. By the voice and gestures, it was probably Kaichou's doing. "Hey, Lady Berolina, you do your stuff, I'll, I'll take him away for you to think about it! Okay? Okay! See ya~!" "Mmmmph...! Kai-... Mm mph...!" I protested, waving my hands and arms up and down, but she caught me off-guard, making me lose my balance and fall under her pulls and hands. In the end, I could feel myself being dragged away from her office and closing the door. Kaichou only released me once we were a few steps away from the said room. "K-Kaichou...!" "Zenjirou-kun...!" And before I could say anything, she put her hands on my cheeks in an attempt to calm me down. I continued to struggle under her grasp regardless. I need to say sorry to Berolina-san! I need to! "Look at me! Look at me!" "Kaichou! Let me go! Let me g-...!" *Chu~!* "...!" And then she pulled herself closer and landed a kiss on my lips. Again, I felt myself being intoxicated by the contact, as well as disgusted as I almost threw up feeling that taste of strawberry shortcake lipstick again. She pulled me even closer and deepened the kiss, sticking her tongue into my mouth as I struggled against her. It lasted just a few seconds, by the end of it I was complete jelly on her arms, as she released me and traced a string of saliva between us. I gasped another cloud of smoke, and shot my dazed eyes onto her. "K-Kaichou...?" *SLAP!* "Ouch...!" And then, she slapped me. Ouch! And in the same place as Yoko, making it hurt even more! "Have you woke up from your nightmare, Zenjirou-kun?" She asked, her bright smile again decorating her shiny face. I massaged the area of the slap, and before I knew it, I was back to normal. What was that again? Oh, right. I fought against Berolina-san... Shame. "Sorry about that, but you went hysterical. I thought a good shake-up and wake-up slap would do the trick. So, feeling any better?" "Honestly? Yes, kinda." I said. I'm a little calmer now. I'm sad, I'm ashamed. I fought against berolina-san because I couldn't control my emotions, and that's the first time that ever happened. For that moment, I just forgot who she was and who she's suppose to be. Damn it, this is getting the best of me again. I sighed, and rested my back against the wall. This sucks. Everything sucks. "This was quite juvenile out of me... I'm sorry." "It's okay, it's alright. It happens. You're really mad, aren't you?" She puffed her chest and nodded in understanding, as I sank a little more on the wall, deep in thoughts, feeling a little down. "Don't worry, Nemesis isn't mad, she's just... Nervous. You know how she is, she won't be like that for too long. Whatever happened, happened, okay?" "..." And I sighed, and feeling a little bold, I hugged kaichou for comfort. I think I'm getting weaker every second emotionally. I wouldn't be doing nothing of this if I were me from a few weeks ago. I'm being a lot more confrontational, and that's not how I should behave. Kaichou was taken back by my sudden move, but hug me back regardless, a smile on her face. "I'm sorry for making you watch that, Kaichou." "I already said don't worry, Zenjirou-kun. And hey, it's good to see you being a little more bold. I mean, if I get to hug you like that more often, heheh..." She stepped back and broke the hug. She forced me to look at her, "I'll speak with Nemesis. If she sees that you're sorry, maybe you two can talk again. But for now, let the dust clear a bit more. Go hang with your friends, free yourself from any other exterior influence. Let the adults take care of that." And without further ado, I sighed and walked away from there. Kaichou's right, I can't have any influence in Berolina-san's final. Moreover, I don't think I should have that kind of power, since I'm just a low-class devil for now. Still, with Oliver out, Miyama Rei would be in charge and won't be thinking too much out of his mind, so who knows what to expect. I hope... Berolina-san's decision won't be too reckless. Besides, if he's right, then our fateful encounter should be taking place today. After all, today's the final day of the elective tournament. What a week, isn't it? *BUMP!* "Kah...!" I snapped back again to reality as I bumped into someone. Or rather, someone bumped into me. It was really small, so I was able to keep my balance back despite the pretty low impact. The Unidentified Object, however, wasn't so lucky, as it fell to the ground, squeaking in the way. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" "Sorry! I was just escaping two baddies and... Ah!" And the little one didn't even put too much thought as she stood up again and pointed a finger at me. Huh? Blue eye? Fair skin? Blond hair? She isn't from here, is she? Not to mention, she's also wearing a Miko outfit, which is pretty weird. A blonde in a maiden shrine outfit, what a strange view. Her eyes sparkled looking at me. "Ah! I found you! The evil dragon guy!" "Excuse me?" Wait, she knows about me? Wait, of course she would. She's a foreign in a miko outfit, someone in such strange clash would be expected to know. Besides, I'm having the feeling that I have a giant supernatural-attraction magnet inside my head, or Destroyer astra. "I mean... What?" *ZING!* "Ah...!" But before more words could've been spoken, a known mental field engulfed her and levitated her on midair. This can only mean one thing. 'And you guessed it right, Izuki.' From around the corner, like I was expecting, appeared Mizuki-san and Reika, both of them with several magic seals covering them whole with glue and smelling like spit. None with an amicable face. They both stopped by besides the said ball of energy, and sighed. How can a psychic mentally sigh? Beats me. 'Sup. Thanks for giving us an opening, we've been trying to pick this little one for some time now.' "Wow, not even a psychic was able to locate a little girl? Getting rusty already?" After that little snark, a sound akin to an interference echoed in my head! Shit! My headache will attack again! What the hell! I'm sorry! Stop it! And soon, the sound stopped. Phew. Cheap shot! 'Serves you right. Although I wasn't aware of your previous Headache. My bad.' "It turns out, she's not an ordinary little girl. I've seen this before. It's pretty rare, but she has an abnormal talent to learn senjutsu." Reika said, looking upset and punching the globe where the said little girl was, the echo effect making her protect her ears. "She even melted her presence within the air. That's pretty impressive." "Really? This little girl can learn sage arts?" I pointed at her, as she recovered from her headache and pressed her face against the mental-glass globe. I think she wants to talk about something. I dunno, but I'm having pretty strange Deja-Vú feelings with this girl... Something something little girl, something something senjutsu. Hey, Mizuki, mind releasing her? If she knows I'm a dragon, then she might be looking for me in a way. 'Understood. Why not?' The girl mentally... Talked, thought, something as she lifted a finger and *ZIM!*, the ball of energy disappeared, making that girl kiss the ground. A little harsh, but by your face, I can see it was intentional? 'Yeah, it was.' "That's what I thought." "Seriously, guys. I'm right here. I want to be part of the conversation even if it's mental." "You! Super duper welsh red dragon emperor of domination!" The little girl launched herself standing up and again pointed a finger on me. So casually, I rolled my eyes, and sighed. She knows, of course she knows. I bowed and crossed my arms. "Yep, that's me. First year student of Kuoh academy, and successor of the Destroyer astra, host of the dragom emperor candidate, the Evil Brass dragon of the Heretical Plague, Sasamoto Zenjirou." Nostalgia filled my lungs as I said that again, and then pointed my eyes at her. Her blue gaze clashing against my grey. Somehow, she looks very determinate. "And you, little girl?" "My name is Salvatina Veritas, Sally for short! I'm a B-rank exorcist from the nearby Amamiya Shrine and senjutsu practitioner extraordinaire!" Exorcists? My body tensed up with that phrase. Wait, wasn't that crazy nun plus that creepy priest also exorcists? I stepped once away from her, but before anything, Reika appeared right next to her, a katana at hand, and put the edge right away on her neck. "And what's your deal with our dragon, exorcist? He doesn't even have time to spend with his hoes, I doubt he wants any more trouble." He said in a serious voice, as the nun didn't even blinked with that threat. Instead, she just kept smiling. "But I'm not here to cause trouble! In fact, I want to be his friend!" "Eh...?" "What?" I gave her a frown to that. Even Reika was taken back by her words. I mean, the first exorcist that I met tried to kill me! Twice even! Of course, same goes for Devils, since I first met Allocer and all, but... Didn't we suppose to be mortal enemies? I turned my gaze to the psychic, and nodded at her as we met eyes. After a second, she just smiled. 'Huh, guess what, Izuki? She's telling the truth.' Mizuki-san said, much for my confusion. A little more confident, confused nonetheless, I stepped back where I originally was, and regained my stance. "Yep! My grandfather always said for me to be good and cordial with the supernatural, so that I can earn gifts and good stuff from them! 'Socialize, not exorcize', as he would say! He was so good at this, he had sex with Devils, Angels, fallen-Angels, youkais and even slimes!" She gave me 'dah hands', as I could see the ghost of an old man wearing Shinto priest attires and doing the same gesture behind her back. Talk about nonchalant. But at least an exorcist that doesn't want to kill on the spot, yet I can't have that much of respect for him, I dunno why. "Besides, if the tales of the Brass dragon are true, then maybe you can teach me how to do senjutsu!" "Wait; what?" I took it back. Teach her how to do senjutsu? I don't even know where I can find Mount Myouboku, much less how to control energy. 'I'm sorry, Izuki, but that one sucked.' "Excuse me, Princess?" "Yep! Yep! Yep! You; teach me senjutsu! Like lord Hyoudou Issei-dono did to lady Koneko! Like, he said some magic words and *BAM!*, she learned how to use proper senjutsu! I want that too! Say those magic words and help me with my senjutsu!" She said so excitedly, I blushed under my hands. Shit, she's so little and innocent. But I must explain that about Lady Koneko. "Look, Sally-chan, I'd love to teach you senjutsu... But it turns out, those words were only senpai's words. Even if I could come up with something, those said 'magic words' were a thing between them, and that's that. I don't know a thing about senjutsu that doesn't involve tokusatsu, and maybe you're too young for that." I said, trying to sound imposing. However, the best I got was her pouting at me with an swollen face, while the other two idiots over there held their laughs. That's gonna be a tough one. "Besides, I'm sure there are other more experienced Sages around to help you out with it! I don't think someone without a clue about it will do much." "But I want big boobs!" She exclaimed with both her arms to the air and pouting so much her face looked like an hole. Wait, what? "Eh...?" "Yeah! I want to learn senjutsu and practice it as soon as possible so that I can have big boobs like Kuroka and Koneko when I grow up!" She continued to jump up and down, as I suddenly remember in which universe I'm in. I took a glance at my two idiots, and they're laughing hysterically. Oh gosh, what a hole I'm in. "I want to learn senjutsu so that I can have big boobs, and then find a good husband and several lovers, and have lots of love and children And s-...!" *WHACK!* "Owwwwie~...!" "Keep it down, would ya?" I sighed, as my first was burning up because of the holy energy hovering around her body. Jeez, she's gathering energy even without trying, that's a new level. She's too young to be thinking about that! Holy shit, I wouldn't even had last a day if I had one of those back in the days! I facepalmed to maintain the straight face, and turned back for her, bumping her throbbing bump back into her skull. "Sally-san, I'm sorry, but I can't help you in your quest." "Waaaah?! Why not, Zenjirou-sensei?!" She called me 'sensei', I'd become a master. I dunno why, but I'm having such an nosebleed right now. Okay, calm down, Zenjirou. Now, think every word coming out of your mouth. "Because... BIG BOOBS AREN'T ENOUGH FOR A GIRL TO HAVE HER OWN HAREM!" "Eeeeeeeeeh...?!" ... ... ... I screwed up... 'Yeah, you did.' "Yeah! I mean... Girls are not just big boobs! In fact, big boobs are just a distraction to hide what's really important!" I said without thinking. I dunno, suddenly the Buddha of perverseness downed on me, as I could only go on with that little rant. Sally-chan, instead of being scared or surprised, was more excited than ever! Go on, Zenjirou, or else you won't be able to convince her! "Wow! I never thought of that! And what's that, Zenjirou-sensei?! Tell me the secret of the Sekiryuutei and Brass Dragon!" She said, again jumping up and down. To my surprise, even Reika was a little excited. Oh, someone in hell, I need to overcome this or else I'll look like a fool! Deep breath, and go! "Okay, I shall tell you, now and only now!" I lifted a finger, and meditated a little with myself. Okay, carve deep into your mind, Zenjiroiu! Think! What else can be better than boobs? A lotta things, but in this situation, I can only resort to that! Yes! That! "Sally-chan, in order for you to master senjutsu, you must forget about big boobs, and instead... WEAR THE RIGHT SWIMSUIT!" "..." "...?!" "...!" ... ... "Eh? Swimsuits? How they can be better than big boobs?" Sally-chan said with a curious and confused look. The fire in Reika's eyes also vanished, and Mizuki-san was about to burst into laughs. I dunno what happened, I just said it without thinking about it. Time to put my load of bullshit to work! "Big boobs bounce, jiggle, shake, sink and even milk! There's nothing swimsuits can do to rival big boobs!" "Don't let that fool you, Sally-chan! Swimsuits can make everything, even tiny boobs, looks good!" I said, crossing my arms and closing my eyes in order to maintain my calm. Okay, no, I don't look badass with that. "Stripped and frivolous ones, for example, can make the chest area look big and bouncy with the strips and frills! Who needs big boobs when you have the power of deceiving!" "Oooooohh...!" And she looked shocked, if she just reached nirvana. The glint of light in her eyes shining brighter than ever. "I'd never think of that! What a great revelation!" "and not just boobs! With the right swimsuit, you can also draw the right line and shape yourself to the perfect butt!" I continued, losing myself in my own rant, coming with more and more bullshit. "And they come in so many shapes and forms, too! You can look cute, you can look hot, you can look provocative, you can look reserved! Depending on the swimsuit, you can be anything you want, with or without breasts!" "Ooooooh! You're totally right, sensei!" "And the best part? Both parties are consensual! If a woman wears, for example, a casual one-piece swimsuit, she's saying 'I'm here for the beach/pool', but when a sexy girl wears a black two-piece ring bikini, she knows! She knows she's rocking, she knows she's hot! She's saying with that 'yeah! I'm hot! Praise me, you pigs!'! It's not like underwear, it's not like casual wear, it's not even like a combo of tank-tops and bloomers! With swimsuits, you can choose and tell whatever you want to say without even words!" "What a great lesson! You're right, Zenjirou-sensei! Enough of Big Boobs and Butts! The best thing in the world is the right swimsuit!" She said, her conviction burning so much I can feel the heat from here. Not that the inspiration is gone, I feel shame again. What the hell did I just say to a twelve year-old? I feel like one of those old men hobos from the park that could only think about porn. I turned around and, while Ren was pondering if what I just said just now was complete bs or not, Mizuki-san is laughing so much I can hear it with my mind. She's laughing so much it's mentally reaching me. "I got it, Sensei! I don't actually need big boobs to have all men under my disposal! What I need it's appeal! Yes! Different appeals, different swimsuits for different guys! That's the ultimate secret to reach my very own harem ending! Thank you, sensei!" "Y-Yeah... Yeah, I guess..." What happened to me? I created a monster. This is probably the third worst moment of my entire life. What kind of monster would do that to a child? I feel dirty, but at least that's an isolated case... "Beep, beep, boop." "Eh...?" Everybody turned around to see from where that voice was heard, only to see a semi-closed door next to Berolina-san's room, the meeting room. And from there, opening the door, there was Sarah-san carrying Onizuka-san's head. Oh no, don't tell me. "Ah... Ah...!" "Beep, boop. Bin! Data updated. Heretic Plague Evil Dragon Zenjirou Sasamoto it's a swimsuit affictionato." Onizuka-san said, her eyes glowing a data shower and her head vibrating. Despite blinking a few times and maintaining her calm stance, I could see her blushing a little. "Tururu~, No wonder Sasamoto-san has a knack for fanservice. With a perverted son like this, I'm surprised that she didn't ask for my manga to be a straightforward hentai." The azure dragon said, patting the head in her hands and cracking a smile. Despite the serenity in those, I can't feel anything but contempt. "Who'd know, the young, apparently pure Sasamoto Zenjrou is a pervert like that. Must be a run on his sacred Gear's connection to the Sekiryuutei. End of message." "Ah... Wait! Guys...!" "Personally, mom says lingeries are the best. I don't get any of that, but apparently Zenjirou do." Sighed Reika, as I was running low on personal support, he also aiming me with disdain. I turned to Mixuki-San, since she can read minds, for some support, but the result was none. 'Sorry, Izuki. But everybody's got a secret. You just didn't go... Gentle on your own.' "Ah... What... Wait...!" "Sensei! You're the best! I'm eager to learn more and more from you! I'll first learn the secrets of the swimsuits, and then learn my senjutsu! I'll be the next harem queen in no time under your tutelage!" And the little Sally girl was jumping up and down, her wooden sandals making a noise that echoed through the corridors. I was on the verge of breaking down, but she was the one who pulled the last straw. "As expected from the Brass Dragon! Or rather, even better, the mizugiryuutei! The swimsuit evil dragon!" *SNAP!* "Eh...?" SWIMSUIT... BRASS... DRAGON...?! "Beep, beep. Bin! Data updated. The current Heretic Plague Evil Dragon Zenjirou Sasamoto shall be known now as the 'Swimsuit Dragon', Or 'mizugiryuutei'. Beep... Beep... Saved." "Ah... Ah... Ah...!" AH... AH...! "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!YOU GET IT ALL WRONG!" ... ... And after that little display of misery, I swear that I can still hear Ddraig crying inside my Sacred Gear, I was back on the meeting room, Sally on my lap, while the others were sitting across me around. A little calmer now, I explained my current situation with Miyama to his own sisters, and the conditions around our stalemate. Like I was expecting, everyone had their own opinions regarding the case, however, what I wasn't expecting was the position of his own sisters on that. "So, Rei-chan is desperate now. This isn't a good thing. For Kuoh nor for us as a group." The head on Sarah-san's lap said with a human sigh. I was surprised by this kind of response, coming exactly from someone that said it would herself do anything to achieve her goal. "When he goes like that, it's always a bad sign." "Coming from you, I'm more than shocked, to be honest." I retorted. "Tururu~, Zenjirou-kun, don't be mean. Eiko-chan is just saying that's too far even for her." Sarah-san said, now eyeing me. "It may not look like... But all of us, from the Miyama house, were raised for the sole purpose to destroy the so called 'Gods of the New era'." "You mean the new demon Lords and the singularity?" I remembered from Lady Nerio, the current demon lords, including Lady Alice Gremory's father, Lord Bael and Lord Rampardos, and the singularity, the force of the original seraphim combined in the Highest heavens. To that, Sarah-san nodded. "Yes. Our brothers and sisters were all subjected to inhuman experiments, sacred gear and light/dark implants, endurance tests or just Guinea pigs to Miyama Fuichi's experiments. Rei-chan and Oliver-chan... Was the first of many of them. So much that all of their organs and bones were extracted and substituted by bio-electronic ones, so that Dad could monitor the effects of several spells and curses on bus physical body, as well as monitor Oliver's Boosted Gear." She continued, drying a tear coming from her eyes. So that explains how he and Oliver could endurance so much punishment from both me, Yoko, Shoda and Albert despite being humans. "We weren't any better. I received seven transplants and thirteen heart stops before Tiamat could finally accept me, Kiruko-chan can replace herself with a last-minute clone in case she dies, and Eiko-chan... Let's just say that her brain was necessary for something quite nasty." "..." I clutched my fists until there was blood coming from them. Maybe the Miyamas were one of those bad blood families, people without a single good root of origin. Picking orphans to do something was already a nasty thing, but doing painful experiments it's just... Unforgivable. "Of course, we still had mangas." "Mangas? Like, the comics?" Reika said, crossing his arms and not looking any different from before. He's a ninja, I'll give him that. "Yes. In order to maintain our minds complete conscious and sane, he would give us cheap manga collections and light novels for us to read. Everyday, when he wasn't experimenting on us, we would read our mangas, seeing heroes and villains, love stories, tragedies and imaginary lands. I became a mangaka because I wanted to give people the same safe spot those old mangas gave us." And then, after that surreal story, she sighed once more with a even heavier atmosphere around her. "However, Rei-chan took this a little too far. He immersed himself into the manga world, and then..." "... Thought to himself that he was a tragic protagonist of a shounen manga." I completed. Her only response was a mumbling 'end of message'. I see, so he's delusional. He immersed himself so low, so much into the world of comics, he just rejects the notion of reality altogether. "The subject Miyama Rei suffers from the confessed 'Enhanced Reality'. A state of mind in which the sick can't discern reality from fiction, thus causing the said grandiosity delusions and thinking himself as important." Eiko observed. After that robotic analyzes, however, her eyes became more human again, and she sobbed. "Yes. That is correct, Heretic Plague Dragon Zenjirou brother Miyama Rei thinks that he is the protagonist of his own manga. That's why he acts and talks like one would. Still, maybe it's just a demented mentality of him instead of a justification for his egocentrism." "..." So that's explains it. He doesn't care about anything else but himself, he thinks all of his actions are justifiable, he screams and ignores others around him... Because he really thinks the world revolves around him like a shounen manga protagonist. The others are only secondary, support cast... Extras to him, and his sisters are maybe just his little crew. What would you know? Now I'm pitying him, but for a completely, twisted reason. I gulped another gasp of pride. And looked at both of them dead serious. "I'm sorry, Satah-san... But I broke our promise. I HATE Miyama Rei, from the bottom of my heart. An evil that doesn't know it's evil... It's the worst kind there is." "..." And she lowered her head. Did I upset her? Is she mad? I broke a promise with a girl, so of course she's somehow disappointed at me. Onizuka-san, on the other hand, blinked a few times. "Do what you have to do, Zenjirou Sasamoto. I won't stop you, but be aware that, if he doesn't stop by now, he might have a trump card with him." The head said, drawing my attention. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. "I dunno. But like any other shounen protagonist, he always says that he has a backup plan hidden. And no matter how many arms he pulls out of his sacred Gear, every new attacks comes with more." She said, sweating in fear. I don't know how's that possible, but maybe his powers are so dreadful she can actually pull that. "Still, I'm part of the bargain. And according to you, Berolina Allocer might think in go on with the deal." "Yes. And like I've said, after what he has said and done, I'm not going to forgive him, nor trust a word of him." Yet, maybe I'll have to go with Berolina-san's order as my superior. This is so hard to think about. "Tururu~, But can you trust us?" Sarah-san lifted her head and stared at us. If I can trust her? I don't know. I like her, I do like her, and worst of all, she's my mother's new author, so we'll have to interact a little. But if I trust her? I don't think so. "Because, y'know Sasamoto Zenjirou... I'm planning to betray you all. End of message." "...!" "Typical. I knew it." "What did you s-...?!" 'Halt, Izuki. It's not what is looks like.' Before I could say anything or attack her, Mizuki-san halted all of us, one of her hands lifted for us. I turned my attention from Sarah-san to her. 'You might be angry now, but you know, you wouldn't be able to tell what she's planning. Please, hear her out.' "Tch...!" I bit my tongue, and instead, patted Sally-chan's head. Those words were about to be the last straw, but now that I've calmed down, Sarah-san's words don't make sense for her. Nor someone would flat-out declare something like that. I sighed. "Sarah-san, don't scare me like that..:" "Tururu~, I'm the one scared, Zenjirou-kun." She sighed. "But all in all, my plan is that, since Rei-chan now knows that I'm with the Kuoh team, he won't believe me anymore. I need to gain his trust again, and in order to do so, I must betray you all." "It wouldn't be easier to deal with them all? After all, they're just three of them now." I retorted, but Sarah-san shook her head. "We can't trust nor underestimate them. Kiruko-chan has total control over Vritra-kun's sacred Gears, Kaoru-chan is a clusterbomb and a master of disguises. Rei-chan might be the weakest of us, but when he gets his hands on some powerful weapon... Things gets ugly." She sighed again. "Plus, if the trial goes the same way as the others, he'll be at disadvantage, giving him more reasons to snap. So, when we betray you, I want you to stop us. End of message." "So, what you're saying is for us to 'plan ahead' in order to counter your betrayal." I sighed one more time, finally finding some sense into her words and calming down. That was uncool of me, so I bowed to her, accidentally bumping my head on top of Sally-chan's. "Ow~, sorry about it, Sarah-san," "So, any way for you to help us?" Eiko-san said, now looking at us dead in the eyes. Now that's a rather complicated question. After all, Berolina-san and probably Aria-San will also be there, so I need to be discrete as possible. "Does Berolina-san knows about this?" I asked. Sarah-san shook her head. "Tururu~, I'm afraid that, in order to be convincing, some of the present must be unaware of the plan, and since you're the closest of a rival our brother has, I'm resorting on you for that." She finished. Of course, she still has that kind of manga mentality. This can only make sense in her head. But, on the other hand, Berolina-san is pushy and stubborn, she'll probably won't even think before rejecting that plan, I can tell. So, it's up to me. What should I do? "Yeah! I knew it! Sensei, do your best!" Sally-chan on my lap said, balancing her arms in a victorious way. I'm glad to hear that, but yet I don't have any idea how to counter that. Let's see, I have a ninja, a psychic and now a maiden... Of course. "Hey, Reika. You can use a summoning technique, right?" I asked the silverette ninja, who nodded with a certain uncertainty. "Yes. That's a basic thing when we graduated as middle-class ninjas. Battle companions to even more complicated missions." He said. "And you... I mean, in theory, can I summon you from the other side?" "You mean... Like a reverse-summoning? Why, yes. That's actually pretty easy to make in theory, but where are you coming from?" "I had an idea. Whatever Berolina-san's outcome might be, maybe I have a plan in order to stop Sarah-san and Onizuka-san's betrayal." I said in a confident, yet awkward tone, since the ones I'm planning the attack on are literally here. They just giggled at that, pretty nonchalant for someone in such gambit of wits. Regardless of that, I sighed, and turned to all of them. "But I'll need the cooperation of you all. Reika, Mizuki-san, can I trust you all for this task?" 'Hah, like you have anything to hide from me! To be fair, I could use one of your secrets to stop you from doing anything that I find wrong.' Mentally said the strawberry blond esper, smiling her troll grin with the thought. Yeah, she probably knows about it, and if it were a stupid idea for her, she'll have intervened long ago. Okay, she's in. I turned to Reika, and like always, he sighed heavily. "How many times I have to tell that I don't compromise since I'm a ninja? That's against the shinobi code, for what matters." He said. But in the end, he sighed yet again, blushed and scratched the back of his head. "However, the mission said for me to stop any threats around Kuoh. And mother always says for me to follow my heart... So, sure, as your... Friend. I'm in." "Great." I sighed. The moment I said that, a sting on pain hit my heart, but after that freaky event, I felt... Lighter. Huh. It has been a while since I put some trust in someone. It feels nice, it's warm again. "What about me, sensei? Can I be helpful in your plan?" That voice came from below. Sally-chan was looking at me with excited, glowing eyes. Huh, to be fair, the plan had her from the start. Better yet, i could only think of it thanks to her powers. She looked at Mizuki-san, and then back to me, even brighter eyes now. "Seriously? Am I important in the mission." "Joykiller Mizuki-san." I made a face to that same girl, and she only grinned. I pat Sally-chan again on the head and said. "Very well. That's true. Sally-chan, I need to ask a favor from you. In fact, I actually need two favors from you." "Sure!" She smiled, jumping up and down on my lap. Yeah, I just hope this plan works. Whatever Nemesis-san might think of me after that, I need to stop Miyama... Once and for all. I just hope Sally-chan won't hate on me after that request... . ~~x~~ . My steps were the only thing I could heard in my way to he rooftop. The classes were already over and the trial was just a few minutes away. I was going to spend my time to review my plan with the rest of my group, but an anonymous call texted me to go to the roof. I tried to ignore, but after a two hundred or so's messages, I good fed up, deciding for the best and follow it. I finally reached the desired destination, and opened the door leading to the rooftop. Like I was expecting, the sky was in a deep grey tone, and so, it was pretty windy and moist here. My eyes scanned the place for a few seconds, only to land on a very known girl by the edge of the said place, staring somewhere away from me. Black hair darker than any abyss, and aura I could only say it was from a genuine demon lord. Akane Angra-Mainyu. She turned to me, her violet and black orbs brighter than ever, and we clashed gazes. "Brass Dragon..." "Look, I'm not going to ask how you know the number of my phone, since apparently everybody knows it by now, but I'm going to ask why you called me here." I said, flapping my flip-phone to her and sighing. Akane came closer to me, and put herself in a defensive mode, her arms behind her back and making herself exposed completely. "Akane, what's the matter? I know we have the last trial to attend as mediators, but we can always spare a moment." "Sasamoto... Zenjirou..." She spoke, breathing every word out of her mouth and gulping down hard. This is really making me nervous, and that's not good when I have a plan and a trial to attend. I gulped down hard, and calmed down. "Who was... Who is Lavinia Allocer to you?" "Eh...?" Did she ask about Allocer? And how I think about her? Eh, that's odd. That's really odd. I wonder why she wants to talk about her. Maybe it's another way to convince me to join her peerage. Maybe she'll give me more information about her coma. Regardless, I guess answering that won't do me any harm. I just need to be careful about what I'm going to say. "Well, that's a hard one, actually. Rina was... Rina is a little dummy, kinda annoying, childish, immature, very bossy sometimes and she can be pretty insufferable. She reincarnated me without my consent, acts like everything will work on her side and for her, and... To be honest, she was kinda slutty? I dunno if it's a devil's thing, but she used to sleep on my bed naked and try to seduce me." "Huh... It's that so." She said, another sigh of nervousness and now a direct stare into my eyes. "So... Do you hate her?" "No." My blandness actually scared her, making the lass jump in a gasp. If I hate Allocer? I don't love her, but... I can't, I won't hate her. She's just... Lonely and misguided. Maybe it was Berolina-san, maybe it was auntie Nerio, but she couldn't be like that for herself. "I can't hate Rina. I know I said that a lot, but I can't. She was a simple girl, only trying to find her way, just like me and the rest of the group. She tried to, but she was rejected by it. She was annoying, but she always tried to cheer us up and do what she thought it was best. And there was nothing wrong with her dream to become Rias Gremory, but she would have to go alone. All in all, I don't hate her." "..." "But... What's the point for you to ask that? Is there something wrong?" I asked, now feeling incredibly anxious. What happened? Did she wake up from her coma? Instead of answering, Akane sighed heavily, and held her hand closer to her heart. I was already freak out, but then she picked me by the right and made us interlock our fingers together. "Zenjirou..." "Akane, What's going on?!" I asked one final time, shaking her hand away and backing a few steps. What's going on?! This is going too fast! And in all seriousness, I'm getting sick of this! "Tell me! You're freaking me out! Tell me now or I'll leave!" "Zenjirou..." She spoke one more time. I got sick of it, turning around and ready to leave, since apparently she has nothing important to say, not that I care, anyway! However... She screamed. She screamed in a way that I could never imagine she would, and then, I turned around. To my surprise, she was sobbing. "Wait! Don't... Don't go! I just wanted to see if you were going to... Going to miss her... Because... I'm already hurt, I'm already broken, and I don't want the same for you... Because..." Wait... What? What? Is she... Talking about Allocer? Why? Why? Why? "Akane... What... What are you saying?" Was I could muster with my mind going overdrive. However, before anything, Akane put her hand inside her pocket and, from it, tossed something that slid all the way to me. It was a key... The key to my house... "Heretic Dragon... Zenjirou... Lavinia Allocer... Rina... Is dead." Next; A farewell song to my past self. Previous; TBA. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Miyama Runaways arc